Friends Forever
by Puff2978
Summary: Spongebob has found out about Patrick's dream. Will that end their relationship?
1. The Bad News

Disclaimer: Spongebob Squarepants and characters are all owned by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon  
  
Chapter One: The Bad News  
  
* * *  
  
The clock was tick-tocking. Tick - Tock - Tick -Tock. The wind was gently blowing from outside. All of the citizens of Bikini Bottom was snoozing in their waterbeds, or are they? It was summer and the water was quite warm in these past few weeks. The happy yellow sponge, Spongebob has been playing with his best starfish buddy, Patrick to his content.  
  
Every single moment those two had never left each other's eyes. Well, only if they needed to go and do their business, but other than that, their friendship are scaring people. They went jelly fishing, tying shoelaces, playing with Spongebob's pet, Gary, and a whole lot more. But nothing can satisfy their hunger for fun than annoy their neighbor Squidward. You see, he hates them, but they can never get the point.  
  
Tick - Tock- Tick - Tock. When the clock reached seven, Spongebob's eyes instantly opened. He grabbed a towel and tied it around his neck (???). Then he stood up on the bed and raised his hands up. Gary meowed and moved away, watching his master doing this once again. "It's going to be another great day!" said the sponge. The horn on the clock blew and sent Spongebob flying. He hit the huge calendar on the wall.  
  
"July 15! Patrick and I could go to Glove World!" shouted Spongebob. He hopped out and quickly changed. Gary followed and after and waited till the sponge was done. Then he crawled over and tapped his shoes with its eyeballs. Spongebob looked down, "What's wrong, Gary?" Gary meowed. Spongebob raised and eyebrow, understanding his pet.  
  
"School?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, school." Gary stared at his master. Spongebob thought for a moment. He doesn't want to miss out this day. He also doesn't was to miss out the driving exam that was also today. Dumb luck. So what is better? Patrick or Driver's License?  
  
"Aha!" Spongebob went inside his closet and came back with a dummy of himself. "I could use this guy in school! I'm never going to pass anyway!" He brush off the dust and blew on it, "It's been a while since a used you for that dance with Pearl."  
  
After he was done with breakfast, he said goodbye to Gary and rushed off to Mrs. Puff's Boating School. He was way early. Like always, but this is how he planned. He set up the dummy in the back row and sneaked out giggling. Wait till he tells Patrick about this one!  
  
He was still laughing while walking to Patrick's rock. Fishes stared at him and some laughed too, because of the way he was laughing. When he got there, he knocked on his friend's door. About five minutes later, Patrick opened. "Patrick," said Spongebob. "Are you having a bad hearing day or are you being stupid?"  
  
Patrick looked hurt, "None of that. I'm just sleepy that's all." Spongebob looked in Patrick's eyes. It was scarlet red. He cocked his head, "Lose a lot of sleep?" Patrick nodded, "I'm packing."  
  
The sponge narrowed his eyes, "What?!" Patrick closed his eyes for some rest, "You heard me. Don't play dumb. I'm . . . . ." Drool was sliding down from the side of his mouth. Spongebob wanted to hear more. He snapped his fingers in his friend's face, "Wake up!"  
  
" - Packing!" finished Patrick. "It is time for me to move on. I know that I'm not needed here. So I'm going to the . . . . ." He was not drooling, but staring out in the distance. Spongebob stared at Patrick. Something was wrong, "Where are you going?" Patrick put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I'm going to the Souvenir Shack."  
  
Spongebob jumped back, "That's not far. We could just get a souvenir at Glove World." Patrick shook his head, "Fool. I'm going to the shack "above." I'm drying myself to become a memento. This one guy told me that I'm fat enough to be an ornament."  
  
He went back in and took his bags, "Adios Amigo!" Spongebob leaped and held on to his buddy's legs. Tears were flowing, "NO! You're not going, Patrick. Please tell me you're not going!!! You can't leave. We've been friends FOREVER!! We joined the Friends Forever Club!!!"  
  
Patrick shook him off, "Spongebob, I'm serious. Serious as a moose."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can no longer linger in this life where no prize can be obtain at the end."  
  
"Stop talking like that!"  
  
"I gotta catch my bus. Good-bye, Spongebob!" He ran away screaming. Every so often, he trips on his bags.  
  
Spongebob yelled and cried at the same time, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
This cannot be happening. It's a joke, he said to himself. It's a joke.  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Puff was teaching her lesson about pedestrians cross walking. She pointed her stick to the board, "Now, who can tell me what you do when you see a pedestrian cross walking in front of you?" The whole was silent (sleeping). She caught sight of Spongebob the dummy. "Spongebob you have been awfully quiet. Would you answer the question?"  
  
The dummy was silent.  
  
Mrs. Puff walked over. "Ah!!" The whole class woke up. "Spongebob's a - a - a dummy!!!" The whole class was not interested, "What else is new?" 


	2. Finding A New Friend

Chapter Two: Finding a New Friend  
  
* * *  
  
Spongebob was still laying belly-down on his front yard. He couldn't believe it. Patrick's gone. After everything they've shared. All the laughs, the cries. It was real; he's gone.  
  
Spongebob got up, sweeping the sand off his pants, "That trader!! I regret ever becoming friends with you!!" Gary came out, "Meow." Spongebob looked down, "Why hello, Gary. Nice start of the day isn't it?" Gary blinked. Spongebob had had enough. "I'm going to work. Maybe Squidward could cheer me up."  
  
He stomped all the way to the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs, was in his office, counting money. Spongebob walked in. Squidward who's at the cash register sighed, "Oh, no. . . .not him again. . . . " To his surprise, he didn't laugh that annoying laugh, or jump right into the cashier, or say, "Hello, Squidward."  
  
Squidward gave a huge smile when Spongebob almost walked past him. "Hello, Squidward," he said under his breathe. Squidward frowned again. Then he realized that there was something wrong with the sponge. He's feeling . . . . . . sad. Squidward's smile returned.  
  
Mr. Krabs walked out and saw Spongebob putting his face in the stove. Mr. Krabs cocked his head, "What the?" He came in the kitchen and tapped his shoulder. Spongebob looked at his boss with the very burned face. "Yes, Mr. Krabs?"  
  
"Spongebob, what's the matter with you? You cooking yourself!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs," the sponge said sadly. "I don't feel good today."  
  
"Well, tell me what's wrong. Squidward and I are always there for you." Mr. Krabs said happily.  
  
Squidward stared at him, "Are you mad?" He rushed over to the crab and dragged him outside. "This is the only time when Spongebob is not . . . " he took a glance at the depressed sponge. "Spongebob!"  
  
Mr. Krabs rubbed under his chin, "Yeah, your right. But he's burning my money! I can't afford that." Squidward sighed, "I'm telling you. My life is better off without him!"  
  
"WELL MY LIFE ISN'T BETTER OFF WITHOUT PATRICK!!!" Spongebob yelled. This time, tears were all over the restaurant. Some customers even left. "There's water on my food!"  
  
Kr. Krabs watched his costumers left one by one, "NO, don't leave! Come baack!!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at his yellow employee, "Is this about Patrick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The crab's eyes turned red with anger, "Patrick? This is about a lousy old dumb starfish?! You lost my money because of that starfish?"  
  
"He isn't lousy, or old, or dumb!" Spongebob retorted. "He just thinks he is. Now he's sending himself off to the bay area souvenir stand!"  
  
Mr. Krabs and Squidward gasped, "No." "That poor thing." Spongebob wanted to cry again, "What do I do now, Mr. Krabs? My best friend is gone!" The room was silent.  
  
"Uh, you could try to make new friends," suggested Squidward. Spongebob brightened up, "Good idea! I'll start with -"  
  
"I won't be your friend," Squidward said calmly. The sponge backed away. "Okay, so I'll make friends somewhere else. Hope they're as good as Patrick."  
  
* * *  
  
"Could you be my friend?" Spongebob asked the jellyfish. It gave him a quick sting of rejection before floating away. Spongebob walked away sadly, "It's okay. Who wants to be friends with me anyways?"  
  
+  
  
"Could you be my friend?" This time, he asked a stranger fish. "No," he replied. "I don't even know you. Get away from me."  
  
+  
  
"Could you be my friend?" He asked a giant worm. It opened its huge mouth and swallowed Spongebob.  
  
+  
  
"Could you be my friend?" The organs shook in response. Spongebob got digested out. He sat on the sandy grounds and nearly cried again. "Patrick, where are you? There's no one in this world is as much of a friend to me as you."  
  
He stood up and went back home. 


End file.
